The present invention relates generally to a pistol-type spray nozzle, and more particularly to manual control structures for turning on or off the water flow and for adjusting the spray direction of the nozzle head of the pistol-type nozzle.
The conventional pistol-type spray nozzle is generally provided with a control lever and an auxiliary control switch similar in function to the control lever. The control lever and the auxiliary control switch cannot be manually maneuvered with one hand. It is conceivably inconvenient to a user of the conventional pistol-type spray nozzle that both hands of the user are needed to control the operations of the control lever and the auxiliary control switch.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pistol-type spray nozzle with a control structure comprising a control lever and a thumbknob, which can be operated simultaneously with one hand.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a pistol-type spray nozzle with a control structure enabling the nozzle head to be adjusted in spray direction in a step-by-step manner by turning the handle of the pistol-type spray nozzle.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.